Lord Elrond's House
by Shriek Like A Ring Wraith
Summary: There's chaos and havoc in Rivendell! Frodo has recently been stabbed by the Witch King on Weathertop and Merry, Pippin, and Sam have nothing to do while they wait for their friend to wake up.
1. Elfish Ale

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and all of its characters, places, things, and such belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I also do not own Downy Drying Sheets, Tide, flower vases, or any pickle jars. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1   
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin were very worried about Frodo. He had recently been stabbed by a scary guy in black robes and now was dying on a big fluffy bed with sheets that had been dried with Downy Drying Sheets with that Right-Out-Of-The-Drier smell! To the Hobbit's great dismay, their sheets had not been dried with those wonderful sheets.   
"That's very inconsiderate of Elrond.." Pippin whined as they crouched under the table in the kitchen, gorging on food.   
"It's 'LORD' Elrond, Pip." Merry scowled as he bit into an apple.   
"And they're Ring Wraiths, not scary guys in black robes." Sam added.   
"Well, still....they needed to wash their robes with 'Tide' because they looked pretty dirty to me!" Pippin added.   
Sam shook his head, "You're hopeless."   
"Still...back on the subject...I say we steal some of Lord Elrond's Downy sheets!"   
"Great idea, Merry!" Pippin shrieked.   
"Yeah! We'll wait until the dead of night then set fire to a tree outside and we'll climb in through his bedroom window and..." Merry's face went chalk white. He had reached behind him and up to the table to grab some more apples when he had stopped talking.   
"Merry! What's wrong!?" hissed Sam.   
Lord Elrond squatted down, glaring daggers at them.   
"Hullo, Mr. Lord Elrond, sir." Sam said in a weak voice.   
"How much did you hear?" Merry asked, looking as though Elrond might impale him any moment.   
"Everything." The Elf growled. "Now get out of here and don't let me catch you back in here!"   
The Hobbits scrambled out, stuffing apples in their pockets as they went. When they were hearing distance away Merry growled. "That was rude! It's like he thinks he owns the place!   
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but he does own the place." Sam said.   
"Oh."   
The Hobbits walked down the hall, and in their minds they began to plot some evil schemes. "Come on lads! We've got to think of something!"   
Pippin thought, then frowned. "I'm not good at thinking." Suddenly a smile spread over his face. "I've got it! We take out the Elves in their sleep with the help of some Dwarves, then ally with the Wild Men and have them burn down all the villages of Men, then pay for assassins with Bilbo's gold and the Wicked Men of the East and then with our new Allies we'll conquer the Misty Mountains then move to Morder and conquer there...and that'll pretty much take care of it!"   
The two Hobbits stared, wide-mouthed at Pippin. "That's world domination, not drier sheets, Pip."   
"Oh." The youngest Hobbit looked thoroughly disappointed.   
They went outside and sat down underneath the shade of a tree, watching Elves pass by who looked at them oddly.   
"Queer folk," Merry said quietly. Sam looked insulted.   
"They are not queer! You two are!" Sam argued.   
The other two Hobbits grinned broadly and said, "We know."   
A cat walked by, brushing it self against them. "Oi!" Screeched Merry, "It's a black cat! They're bad luck! We'll get captured by orcs or whatnot!" He cautiously picked up the cat and threw it toward Elrond's house. They looked up just in time to see the shocked look on Elrond's face before he and the cat disappeared in a fury of flying hair and shiny headbands. When Elrond finally managed to pry the cat away from him, the cat looked as though it had been sucked through a lawn mower, although it slinked away, unharmed. Elrond on the other hand...   
"YOU!" The Hobbits scrambled to their feet and ran away from the scene as fast as they could. They sought refuge in a storehouse, which was full of...   
"FOOD!" Pippin exclaimed. While Merry and Pippin were stuffing their pockets again, Sam was looking at some bottles.   
"Elfish Ale..."   
Pippin looked up, "Does it come in pints?" Sam rolled his eyes.   
After stuffing some more food in his pockets, Merry walked over to where Sam was standing. "It is Elfish ale!" He grabbed four bottles and ran out, the other two following him, bewildered. It was getting late and the Elves were gathering in Elrond's house.   
The Hobbits joined Aragorn at the table. They were surprised to see Gandalf. They had been there for two days, and Gandalf had most definitely not been there before. He looked a little sad, but tried to smile when he saw the Hobbits.   
"Gandalf!"   
"Where have you--"   
"Frodo is--"   
"Big, black, screeching things--"   
Gandalf motioned for them to stop speaking at once, but they continued their random gibber.   
"On the way to Rivendell--"   
"Pippin was bit--"   
"A huge bug! You should--"   
"seen the size of it--"   
"big as a--"   
"Rocks everywhere! Poor Bill!"   
"SILENCE!!!"   
The Hobbits fell silent and so did everybody else. Everyone was staring at them. Gandalf let out a huge sigh then turned and gave the Elves 'a look' and they immediately turned back to what they were doing.   
"It can wait until after dinner." Gandalf said promptly.   
Soon everyone started eating, and Merry had not forgotten about his plan. He began to tell Elrond the disgusting, detailed story of how Pippin had been bitten by the monstrous bug and had broken into boils because he was allergic to it. Soon Lord Elrond excused himself for a moment and as instructed by Merry, Pippin took one of the bottles of Elfish Ale and poured out half of whatever was in Elrond's goblet and filled it with the Ale. He snuck back and sat down. Aragorn was giving him nasty looks but he simply smiled.   
The three Hobbits held their breath as they watched Elrond take a drink from his goblet. He didn't seem to notice anything. They watched him intently through out dinner, waiting for the moment he would pass out drunk...but nothing happened.   
Gandalf leaned over and said, "Just so you know...he was already drinking Ale..." Pippin and Merry narrowed their eyes and sank into their seats, each grabbing a bottle which they devoured quickly. In their most inconspicuous way, which was knocking over a few Elves, a flower vase, and a pickle jar that happened to be on display, they made their way out of the room. They were too drunk to remember where their rooms were, so they randomly picked out a room and passed out on the bed...   
_Two hours later.... _   
"GET OUT OF MY BED!!!"   
Merry blinked sleepily. Pippin was still out cold and muttered, "Turn it off..." Merry let out a frightened yelp and fell off the bed when he saw Elrond, standing there looking quite evil. Merry shook Pippin but he didn't wake up.   
"GET OUT! NOW!"   
"I wanna ride the pony..."   
Elrond picked Pippin up by the scruff of the neck and grabbed the back of Merry's jacket and threw the two out of his room as though they were something very nasty. Pippin woke up in time to see Elrond slam the door in their faces...   
"Well that was rude..." Then he fell back asleep....   
  
::Next:: Soon...very soon


	2. Honey

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning the Hobbits decided to try to keep out of Lord Elrond's way. They slowly made their way to Frodo's room to pay him a visit, even though he wasn't awake yet. "I'm telling you, Sam," said Merry, "Elrond has quite the temper!"  
  
"Well you two passed out on his bed! What did you expect?"  
  
"Well...er..."  
  
"No we didn't!" said Pippin, defiantly.  
  
"How would you know? You were drunk!"  
  
"Oh...right. I forgot.."Pippin giggled. Merry began to laugh too. "You're hopeless.." said Sam, shaking his head. The Hobbits approached the door. "Do you think we should knock first?" inquired Pippin, but he decided it was an unnecessary question after the 'looks' from Merry and Sam. Sam pushed open the door and the three Hobbits could see Frodo lying still and pale underneath the soft sheets that smelled so good. "You know.." said Merry "It really isn't fair that he gets those nice bed sheets...i mean, he's not even awake to enjoy them." Although Sam wasn't one to go against Frodo, he had to agree on this point. To the Hobbits it seemed as if Lord Elrond was being downright stingy with his laundry detergents.  
  
Sam crept slowly to Frodo's side. Merry and Pippin followed. Sam was greatly saddened to see Frodo sick. He bit his lip to keep from crying. Pippin reached out and poked Frodo's arm, then shivered. "He's cold!" Sam was outraged, "What did you do that for! don't you touch him again!" Pippin flinched and backed away from Frodo. In doing so, he accidentally knocked over the vase beside Frodo's bed. The glass shattered, water spilled onto the floor, and the flowers lay bruised on the ground. "Oops.." All three Hobbits looked around wildly for any witnesses. Seeing as no one was around they sighed in relief.  
  
Just then the door flung open, quite gracefully, and closed behind without a sound. Merry gasped and nearly fell over backwards. "Hello lads" said Lord Elrond, rather bitterly. Pippin looked from the broken vase to Lord Elrond, with wide eyes. "What's going on h-" Elrond stopped abruptly. "WHO BROKE MY VASE?" All three Hobbits began to back away from the infuriated Elf. "GET OUT!" There was no need to ask them twice. Sam, Merry, and Pippin flew out the door, and didn't stop until they were far away from Elrond.  
  
Later that day the Elves gathered in Lord Elrond's house for singing around a warm fire. The Hobbits sat as far away from Lord Elrond as possible. They sat next to Gandalf and munched on apples while listening to the enchanting singing of the Elves. Many hours passed, and they had heard songs of battle, love, history, and most of all, the sea.  
  
The time soon came when Elrond himself would sing for everyone. A hushed silence fell on all the guests and Elves as Lord Elrond strode, gracefully, to the center of the room. He began to sing softly, in his fair Elven voice, a song of the sea. Sam stopped chewing his bite of apple to listen, and sighed. Then he coughed. sighing hadn't been such a great idea. The piece of apple had become lodged in his throat. Sam began choking and coughing. Being interrupted in the middle of his wonderful song made Elrond very unhappy, and he was glaring daggers at Sam, who was making his song inaudible. Merry smacked Sam's back as hard as he could. Sam choked once more and a large wad of chewed up apple flew through the air. "Eeew" remarked Pippin. Lord Elrond continued his song, but his face was red with fury.  
  
After supper, Lord Elrond made the three Hobbits wash dishes. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!" said Merry.  
  
"Actually its not so unusual...its probably the most common punishment there is." Sam pointed out. "But it is unfair of Lord Elrond. I couldn't help but choke!"  
  
"I think we need to get revenge" whispered Merry.  
  
"How?" inquired Sam  
  
"First we shrink him. Then we put him into a tiny box and mail it to Mordor. Then we hire a detective to find it, and when he brings it back we SMASH IT! and then we wrap it in Birthday wrapping paper and put a big bow on top, and mail it to ourselves. when we get it we take him out and dress him in women's clothes! then we put him in another box and mail it to all of his relatives!" Merry thought for a moment. "Or we could just cover him with honey."  
  
"Brilliant!" exclaimed Pippin "Where do we get the Birthday wrapping paper?" Sam rolled his eyes. "Pippin, we're going to need honey, not wrapping paper. that would take much too long to do."  
  
"awww..."  
  
The three Hobbits quietly made their way to the storehouse. When they were safely inside they searched for the honey. "I found it!" shouted Pippin.  
  
"Hooray!" said Merry and Sam in unison, and ran to Pippin. Their smiles immediately faded. "Pippin, I thought you said you'd found the honey." said Sam.  
  
"Oh! said Pippin, "No, I found my pipe. I must have accidentaly left it here. I'm so glad i found it!" The Hobbits continued the search for honey. Finally, when the sun began to go down, Merry found it. "Look!" He pointed up to the highest shelf, and sure enough, two jars of honey were stored there. "I wonder.." mused Sam "How are we going to get up there?"  
  
"I'm not really sure." answered Merry  
  
"We could climb the shelves" suggested Pippin  
  
"Brillaint!" exclaimed Sam and Merry in unison. It was decided that since Pippin was the smallest he would be the one to get the honey. The other two Hobbits wished him luck as he stepped onto the first shelf.  
  
Pippin carefully climbed higher and higher. a pickle jar crashed to the floor, along with a bottle of clear spring water, and a large package of unknown contents. Finally He got the honey and climbed back down. "I wonder what's in there" said Pippin, pointing to the mysterious package. "hmmm..."said Merry "I think we should take it with us."  
  
The Hobbits crept to Lord Elrond's window. Sam peeked in. "He's asleep" he whispered to the others. They silently pushed open the window and crept into the room. Elrond was snoring. The Hobbits approached the sleeping Elf. "Do you smell that?" whispered Merry.  
  
"Hey!" said Pippin, forgetting to whisper. "His sheets have that right-out-of-the-drier scent too!" Sam shook his head and mumbled something about injustice. Returning to the task at hand, Merry poured a very tiny drop of honey onto the Elf's hand, and waited for him to move. Nothing happened. Merry continued to pour covering Elrond's arms, face, and most of all, his hair. lastly, Merry poured the contents of the mysterious package onto Lord Elrond. The Hobbits bit their lips to keep from laughing as they sneaked out of the room and back to their own beds.  
  
The Hobbits were awakened the next morning by an ear shattering shriek. They giggled to themselves. Their plan had been sucessful. They went to breakfast and sat at the table, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Lord Elrond. And he came. His hair was frazzled and as he pulled out his chair and sat down his hand stuck to the top of the chair a bit before releasing. "Did you sleep well, Lord?" asked Aragorn. The Hobbits bit their lips. Lord Elrond cleared his throat. "Not as well as i would wish.." he said, as he picked a small white feather off of his face. Aragorn looked confused. The Hobbits couldn't take it any longer, and they began to giggle. "YOU LITTLE VANDALS!" shouted Elrond in rage "YOU DID THIS!"  
  
"What did they do?" asked Aragorn, curious to the situation.  
  
"THEY POURED HONEY ON ME AND THEN COVERED ME IN FEATHERS!" The Hobbits laughed harder. "AND THEY STOLED MY SHINY HEADBAND!" The Hobbits paused, and looked at one another. No one had stolen Elrond's shiny headband. From across the table Gimili grunted and excused himself from the table.

Hey! Hope you liked the chapter! I must give full credit to my Hobbit friend, Amber, because she wrote the chapter...we're writing it together. I write odd, she writes even.   
::next:: Soon...I am working on another as well, but I should be done soon. Oh, and this is only one of the short fan fics of 'what J.R.R. Tolkien didn't tell us...;) I believe the next one we're writing is about the rivalry of Legolas and Gimili! Well, hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	3. Caught Red Handed

Thank you to all who reviewed and thank you for being patient with me!  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Merry, Pippin, and Sam had barely escaped the wrath of Elrond. The next day, Elrond's hair was Elf-perfect, although they still got nasty looks from. Despite the nasty looks, the Hobbits were far from being done with tormenting Elrond.   
Sam had an idea this time, but they would have to wait until the dead of night, when all the Elves had either passed out drunk or gone to sleep, and you never knew with Elves--they were quite the partiers.   
That night after dinner, there were four Elf Maidens who were going to present a dance for Gandalf to welcome him officially. They would have done it sooner, but their shampoo shipment had been late, and they couldn't possibly dance without their hair being washed with Herbel Essences first.   
The Hobbits watched the Elves with mild curiosity. Aragorn looked uncomfortable because the Elf Maidens were goggling at him. What no one knew was that Aragorn was whispering to himself over and over 'Arwen...think Arwen...'. Arwen on the other hand had no idea of what was going on because she on a shopping spree in Lothlorien with Galadriel and wouldn't be returning until the next day.   
The Hobbits were quite happy to find that there was plenty of Ale to go around that night... Merry and Pippin insisted on dancing as well. They had ended on top of a table and were dancing the Funky Chicken instead of their usual dance, too drunk to know the difference and were singing at the top of their lungs.   
"You can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry, But you'll never find a beer so brown, as the one we drink in our home town! You can keep your fancy ales, you can drink 'em by the flagon, but the only brew for the brave and true, comes from the Green Dragon!"   
After their song they somehow managed to spill Ale all over the table and they both fell off. Merry had fallen into a chair that broke to pieces--"That was hand-carved Mahogany!" Elrond screeched--and Pippin's fall had been broken by an abnormally large cat who shrieked. Being drunk, Merry and Pippin mistaked this for a Ring Wraith and ran out of the room screaming. The Elves crackd up laughing, while Aragorn and Gandalf sulked in their chairs.   
Sam rolled his eyes and followed them out, where he found them hiding up in a tree. "Oi! Get down!" The two Hobbits shook their heads vigorously. Sam threatened to set the cat on them so they immediately climbd down. "Good...now...we still have to find them. I'm not even sure there are any here, but we've gotta look." Merry and Pippin nodded. They were swaying dangerously. Sam sighed and led them to the pond where he promptly pushed them in. Both Hobbits came out, glarring daggers at Sam. Sam only shrugged. At least they were sober now. The Hobbits spent a good deal of two hours looking for exactly what they needed. Finally, they found it in the same storehouse. Merry stared at the storehouse for a moment. "That is so weird...it's like that thing has everything in it." He shook his head.   
The Hobbits returned to their rooms, waiting for at least 3:00 to come around. Turns out Sam was the only one still awake. That's predictable. He shook the other two awake. Pippin was harder to wake than Merry.   
"No...I don't want to go to school, mum, the kids make fun of me." Sam and Merry raised their eyebrows and poured a bucket of cold water over Pippin, and I'll tell you that is quite a shocker.   
"Ah!....grrrr! It's you..."   
"Yes, it is us! And get up Pip, we're gonna have some fun!"   
Pippin suddenly became much more awake. He bounced out of bed, eager to cause some trouble. Merry had a bundle in his arms that was covered in a cloak. "Okay! Let's go!"   
The Hobbits crept out and made their way to the front door. Once outside, they creeped along the side of Elrond's maze of a house until they came to his window. Sniggering, they pulled black cloaks on, then Merry pulled the cloak off the bundle. Fireworks. Pippin sniggered a little loudly and they heard a snore from Elrond's window.   
Sam made sure they stuck it in the ground, then with tender and flint, he managed a spark and the fuse caught fire. The three of them flung themselves under a bush and watched with smirks as the fuse hit the bottom and the firework rocketed into the sky and exploded in a fury of colored sparks.   
That's when they heard a shout and somebody had jumped out of the window. The three were frozen with fear as they saw a dark figure holding a staff standing over them.   
"Meriodic Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might have known...but Samwise...you do drop the Eaves a lot but I never would have expected this from you."   
The Hobbits tried to put on a fake grin, but Pippin asked, "You're not going to make us was dishes are you?"   
"No...I've thought of a better use for you..."   
  
::Next:: Soon, I can assure you! I hope you like the chapter, please review! Thanks! Oh and if you must flame, please have a good reason. Note: It is supposed to be stupidly funny. Disclaimer:: None of it belongs to me...HA! There! Okay! Now we're good! 


	4. Punishment

Chapter 4  
  
The three Hobbits reluctantly followed Gandalf. The whole way, Sam and Pippin stared at the ground, and Merry whimpered. Finally, Gandalf could stand it no longer. "STOP THAT WHIMPERING YOU PATHETIC NUISANCE!" Merry yelped and fell down. "Some future Master of Buckland!" scoffed Gandalf as he turned to continue. Merry got up and followed although he looked taken aback and quite frightened.  
  
The four of them traveled in silence. None of the Hobbits dared speak, at the chance of upsetting Gandalf. As for Gandalf, he did not speak because he was deep in thought. _If only I had a plan before I said "I've got a much better use for you" _he thought. _Now what will I do? hmmmm... _Gandalf began to contemplate all possible 'uses' for the Hobbits. Finally an idea came to him. It wasn't very good but it was the best he could do, considering where his walking had led him.  
  
The three Hobbits stared at the door in horror. "Oh no!" said Sam in disbelief. Pippin grew pale and looked as though he would be sick. Merry looked pleadingly at Gandalf.

"Please, Gandalf...don't make us go...go.." Merry stuttered "in _there." _he finished in a hushed whisper.

"Well that's exactly where you're going." Gandalf replied mercilessly and knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and Elrond gasped "Gandalf, why have you brought _them_ here?" He asked, adding a disgusted tone and emphasis to '_them'.  
_  
"They will be cleaning your house." Gandalf replied.  
  
"All of it??" The three Hobbits said in unison.  
  
"Yes, ALL of it." Gandalf replied and said to Elrond, "it is their punishment for the terrible deeds they have done to you." and with that, Gandalf pushed the Hobbits into the house and shut the door. He sighed. At least they would be out of his hair for a while. His plan was turning out to be more brilliant then he thought.  
  
Elrond smiled wickedly at the Hobbits. "I expect my home to be in perfect condition when I return. It must be spotless!" He smiled wickedly at them once more, and then he left.  
  
"Well...to look at the bright side of things, at least he won't be around to tell us what to do...and yell at us.." Said Merry. Pippin nodded in agreement.

"Well, where should we start?" asked Sam, although cleaning house was the last thing he wanted to do..it was near time for Elevensies. When Sam received no answer he decided to take charge. "Okay, we'll start in Dining Hall then.." Merry and Pippin followed him into the Dining Hall. It was a beautiful room, with a long table carved from finest wood and chairs to match.

"Ones missing.." commented Merry.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sam.  
  
"Six...seven...eight...nine. There's only nine chairs." said Pippin "There should be ten." Sam shrugged.

"I guess he must be using that one elsewhere.." Merry nodded.

"Yeah...you're probably right.." But Merry had the strange suspiscion that something bad had happened to him in one of those chairs...what he didn't know (more like what he didn't remember) was that the night when he and Pippin had gotten drunk the chair he had broken was one of these.  
  
"Hmm..." Sam thought. "This room looks spotless to me...I don't think it needs cleaning...do you?" The other two Hobbits agreed, and so they moved on to Elrond's bedroom. The Hobbits couldn't help but giggle as they remembered past pranks they had played on Elrond. Sam went to make the bed, Merry went to hang up Elrond's robes, and Pippin went to polish Elrond's shiny headband.  
  
Sam picked up something off the floor. "What do you suppose this is?" he asked. "I'd think it was a pillow but there's stuff coming out of it...white fluffy stuff."

Merry looked out from the closed at it. "It looks like a sack of feathers to me" he said. "What do you think, Pip?" Pippin agreed with Merry.  
  
"Well what do you think I should do with it?"  
  
"I don't know..." said Pippin, "but I hope he's not planning on using it to play a trick on us!" After hearing this, Sam decided it would be best to dispose of the item. He found several more, being hidden under the covers, and got rid of those as well. After finishing making the bed, Sam stepped back to admire his neat job. But something was missing.

"Why do you think Elrond doesn't have any pillows?"  
  
"He's an Elf...maybe Elves don't use pillows.." suggested Pippin.  
  
"Do you think Elrond was really planning to use those feathers to get back at us?" asked Merry.  
  
"Most likely!" replied the other two Hobbits in unison. Pippin looked down at the shiny headband. "Hey! I've got an idea!"  
  
"Really?! What is it, Pip?" asked Merry eagerly. Pippin giggled and began to tell the Hobbits of his plan. Sam and Merry agreed that it was brilliant. "Too bad we can't go to the storehouse to get supplies.." said Merry.  
  
"Maybe we can!" said Pippin. "I'll crawl out the window, go to the storehouse, get what we need, and come back. It won't take me long!" And with that, he was gone.  
  
Merry and Sam didn't have to wait long before Pippin jumped back into the room. "Did you get it?" Inquired Merry, and Pippin replied by holding up a bottle of glue triumphantly. Sam ran to get Elrond's shiny headband. He held it out to Pippin and he carefully began putting glue all around the inside. When they were finished they put it back carefully.  
  
The Hobbits went through every room in the house finding each room much too clean to need to be cleaned again. Strangely, the room they found themselves in happened to be the kitchen. The Hobbits eyed the cupboards hungrily. "Maybe.." said Sam, "maybe Elrond wouldn't mind if we had some Dinner. After all, we missed Lunch and afternoon tea."  
  
"I don't know." said Merry thoughtfully "I think he'd mind, and be quite angry at us for 'stealing' his food. I don't think we should eat here." Pippin looked pleadingly at Merry.

"Please Merry." He said in that adorable way of his, along with his saddest puppy-dog eyes.

Merry faltered and said "Well...I suppose it'd be alright." Pippin and Sam grinned.  
  
After the Hobbits had finished eating, and cleaning up the mess they had left in the kitchen, they began to wonder where Elrond had gone and when he was coming back. They decided to wait for him in the Parlor. Merry and Pippin fell asleep in their chairs and Sam began to feel lonely. He wished that Frodo was with him, for he knew Frodo would stay awake to talk with him. Finally Sam couldn't take the silence anymore. He needed something to do. Maybe Merry and Pippin wouldn't notice if he left, just for a little while. Sam slipped out the door and went to visit Frodo.  
  
Later that night Elrond arrived home to find two Hobbits sleeping in his parlor. He reached down to awake Pippin. "No...I don't wanna pet the bunny..." mumbled Pippin in his sleep. Elrond sighed. He was too tired to care, so he decided to just go to bed. When Elrond had disappeared down the hall, Pippin opened his eyes and the last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep again was, "WHERE ARE MY GOOSE-DOWN PILLOWS??"

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but Amber has been gone on vacation. Yes, and credit for this chapter goes to her...her Pen Name is ZwietenFruhstuck, just so you know! Anyway, I shall have the next chapter here soon! Please Review!


End file.
